


Weekend Interlude

by rinthegreat



Series: Texts From Last Night [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, also not a prompt whoops, makoto is really in love with rin, not super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: A week is too long to spend without Rin.





	Weekend Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed as always. please forgive errors!

Rin promises that he’ll come back before he leaves for Australia again. “This isn’t goodbye,” he swears as they stand in the main lobby of the Haneda airport. Sousuke and Haru had said their goodbyes the night before, when they’d parted ways after the date, but Makoto had insisted on seeing Rin off. He’s missing his morning classes for it, but it’s worth it.

“I know,” Makoto agrees, squeezing Rin’s hand in his own. He really should let go. Rin needs to get through security and board soon.

“You look like you’re going to cry,” Rin points out. Makoto would argue, would point out that Rin has tears threatening to pour over, but his throat is stuck. So instead he nods.

Time must pass, because eventually Rin pulls Makoto into a hug, risking a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll message you once I land,” he assures before pulling away. Makoto catches sight of a few stray tears on his cheeks before Rin turns his back and hustles away towards the gate.

A week is too long to spend without Rin. Two minutes is too long. It’s frustrating to think that Rin will be in Japan, but Makoto won’t be able to see him.

He steels his resolve as Rin vanishes and turns with purpose towards the ticket counter. He marches over, decision solidifying in his mind until he reaches it. “Good morning,” the woman behind the counter greets. “How can I help you?”

“When’s the next flight to Tottori?”

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Makoto gets on the train, he realizes that he had told his parents he wouldn’t be able to go to Kyoto with them and the twins this weekend because he’d be too busy with school work. And yet here he is on the train to Iwatobi because he wants to spend his time with his boyfriend. He’ll never get tired of thinking of Rin as his boyfriend.

Speaking of Rin.

 **Makoto:** _Where are you?_

Rin must not be busy, because three dots appear next to his face as he types.

 **Rin:** _Miss me already? ;)_  
**Rin:** _I’m on a run_  
**Rin:** [ _picture attachment_ ]

The picture loads, revealing a view of the port near Sano as the sun sets behind it. Makoto clutches his backpack tighter. Three more stops to Sano. Four to Iwatobi. He’s absolutely getting off at Sano.

**Rin:** _What’re you doing? ;)_

Makoto flushes at the obvious implication. He wants to tell Rin, but he also wants to surprise him. Lying is definitely not his strong suit, so he settles on:

 **Makoto:** _On the train_

It isn’t a lie.

 **Rin:** _I’ll be home in a half-hour_  
**Rin:** _Video then?_

In person will be much better than a video, but again, Makoto doesn’t want to lie.

**Makoto:** _Long run?_

Rin doesn’t answer immediately. Whatever break he’d taken to message Makoto must’ve ended, because the ‘seen by’ message doesn’t appear at the bottom of Makoto’s question either. He hopes Rin is on a long run; he can make it in time if it does. Only one stop to go now.

He pulls out his wallet, flinching at the dwindling funds inside. He might need to take a cab to the port to ensure he catches Rin before he heads home. He doesn’t want to risk running into Gou. He has no idea how to explain why he’s here if she asks.

Rin still hasn’t responded by the time Makoto gets off the train with shaking legs. Luckily one of the three cabs in the area is sitting just outside the station. He gets in and hands over all but the last few hundred yen in his wallet. He will need to go to the bank before he leaves, or he won’t be able to afford the ride back to the airport.

Makoto’s message is still unread when the cab drops him off at the location from Rin’s picture, and at this point Makoto’s nervous. Rin might not be doing an out-and-back run. He might do a loop that won’t bring him back here, and then Makoto will be left feeling silly. He does remember where Rin’s house is, at least, so with that in mind, he heads off in that direction.

The hills are steeper here than in Tokyo; Makoto isn’t used to it. His backpack feels heavy, his coat is too warm as he starts to ascend, and at this point Makoto wishes he’d taken the cab all the way to Rin’s house if that was where he was going to end up.

But then he sees a familiar figure running down the hill.

Makoto stops, willing himself to stop sweating so much as Rin runs down. Rin hasn’t noticed him yet, focused straight ahead, but Makoto catches the exact moment Rin does notice him. Mostly because he slows down and pulls out his headphones, blinding grin spreading slowly over his face.

“Makoto?”

“Hey Rin.”

“Is this why you asked where I was?”

Makoto smiles slightly. “A little.”

“A little,” Rin mocks, closing the distance. There’s no one around them, but that doesn’t stop Makoto’s face from flaming when Rin kisses him. “What are you doing here? How did you even get here?”

“I flew.”

“You flew,” Rin deadpans. “Dammit, Makoto. This is…I’m speechless.”

“You seem fine to me.”

Rin pushes him. “Very funny.”

Dusk is settling over the hill as Rin leads Makoto back down. “My house is up that one,” Rin nods towards their left. “This is where my dad is.”

Ah. Perhaps it had been a while since Makoto had been to his home. His attempt to avoid Gou flies immediately out the window when Rin tells him that there’s no way he’s going to let Makoto disappear to Iwatobi without him. He joins the Matsuoka’s for dinner, pointedly ignoring the perceptive looks Gou shoots between him and Rin.

After dinner, Rin waves off Makoto’s offer to help clean up and disappears into the kitchen to help his mom, leaving Makoto and Gou alone in the living room.

“It’s a surprise seeing you here, Makoto-senpai,” Gou remarks with a syrupy smile.

“I came home to visit,” Makoto recites. It’s the same thing he’d told their mother when Rin had disappeared to shower earlier. This isn’t a lie; he is home to visit…Rin. He just left out the last part.

Gou’s grin widens, resembling the Cheshire cat’s. “Ah, but Makoto-senpai, did you forget that your family is in Kyoto this weekend?”

Busted.

Makoto swallows, struggling in vain to come up with a reason that doesn’t out Rin to his sister, but Gou beats him to it. “Don’t worry,” Gou tells him. “I’m not upset. Oniichan will tell me when he’s ready.”

“I am sorry,” Makoto concedes. “I know you wanted to spend time with him this weekend.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about that,” Gou dismisses. “It’s nice to have solved why he was so happy when he arrived.” She levels him with a look. “Besides, I will see plenty of him this weekend. Won’t I?”

Makoto swallows. “Yes,”

“Good.” The bright smile reappears on her face. “Then in that case, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She stands up.

“Ah, but…” Makoto protests.

“I would bet you anything that Oniichan is telling our mother that he’s staying the night in your place,” Gou says before disappearing into the kitchen.

Sure enough, barely a moment later, Rin appears. “There’s a bus to the Uradome area in ten minutes, are you ready? It’s the last one.”

Makoto stands up. “Yes. Are you coming?”

Rin grins. “Of course.”

A walk and a short bus ride later sees Makoto leading the familiar way back to his place. Night has completely fallen already, but he doesn’t need a street light to know his way back. They walk along the beach, the same path he and Haru took to and from school, and tonight is one of the nights that the ocean doesn’t scare him as much.

“Does it still freak you out?” Rin asks, startling Makoto out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d been staring at the water. When he turns to look at Rin, Rin nods towards the beach. “The ocean, I mean.”

“Sometimes,” Makoto admits. “Not right now.”

Rin hums thoughtfully.

“But it doesn’t bother you?” Makoto asks. He’s always been curious about that. How he’d been so affected by someone not even related to him, but Rin’s seemed to manage fine despite losing his father to the same storm.

“Dad wasn’t the first Matsuoka male to lose his life at sea,” Rin tells him calmly. “It’s partly why I want to be an Olympic swimmer.”

Makoto reaches between them, capturing Rin’s hand in his own. He squeezes it, and Rin shoots him a small smile in return.

They walk the rest of the way to Makoto’s house in silence, and Makoto is struck by how strange it is to not say goodbye to Haru when he turns halfway up the stairs. He should text Haru and let him know that he’s arrived safely and met with Rin. Haru worries in his own little ways after all.

Of course, the moment the door to his house closes, all thoughts of that fly out the window. Makoto barely kicks off the first of his shoes before Rin pushes him against the door, kissing the living daylights out of him.

Makoto’s arms snake around Rin’s waist, pulling him in closer despite the fact that the doorknob is digging into his back. Pain is for people who aren’t making out with Rin Matsuoka, after all. Rin’s fingers sneak up his shirt, raising goosebumps where they touch his skin. They’d exchanged another set of hand jobs the night before, but they hadn’t had time this morning. Perhaps, Makoto thinks, that’s why his body is reacting so strongly to a simple kiss.

He pulls back, hitting his head on the door behind him. “Rin,” he breathes. “I need to lock the door.”

Rin presses another kiss to his lips, chaste this time and leans in. “Do what you need to,” he whispers in Makoto’s ear. “I’ll be in your room, waiting.”

Makoto’s knees nearly give out when Rin saunters away.

He locks up the front door and leaves his shoes haphazardly in the entrance, not even bothering to put on his slippers. He makes it to the bedroom, only belatedly remembering that he’d abandoned his backpack next to the door, but promptly every thought drops out of his mind.

Rin is lounging naked on his bed.

Makoto closes the door behind him so hard it slams and crosses the room in three large steps. He slides onto bed overtop Rin, covering him completely. “You,” he breathes against Rin’s mouth, “are a hazard to my health.”

That’s the last thing he says for a while.

Rin tugs off his clothes impatiently between kisses until Makoto is just as naked as he is. When their erections touch skin-on-skin for the first time, Makoto has to stop. “Makoto,” Rin murmurs against him, which only forces Makoto to squeeze his eyes shut. “Makoto,” Rin breathes again, breathless and urgent.

Makoto never had a chance.

He comes hard and fast, liquid spreading over Rin’s stomach. Rin only rubs against Makoto’s hip three times before Makoto feels hit cum hit his waist and leg. He doesn’t open his eyes, keeping his forehead pressed against Rin’s as he calms down.

“Makoto,” Rin whispers after a few moments of them breathing. “I don’t want to go back to Australia without you.”

Makoto doesn’t move for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> so technically this prompt is supposed to be #4 but.....this was all build up and it didn't feel right to toss the prompt in at the end. and it's already longer than the rest of the series so ugh kill me i am too invested in this series. i have other fics i need to do what am i doing.
> 
> the prompt will be in the next chapter which will hopefully be shorter.


End file.
